DIW
Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW) (formely Insane Pro Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling promotion produced by Firewing0 and thehardcorehack on the WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 video game. DIW has been put on hiatus due to technical difficulties. The show will be set one year later following its return, with new wrestlers and with two new brands, DIW CAW is WAR and DIW HardCAW TV. How DIW Started... DIW originally started under the name "Insane Pro Wresting" (IPW) and featured most of the current wrestlers of DIW. The company (under the IPW name) aired promos of its debut on YouTube, but eventually the company's name was changed to Deep Impact Wrestling. On February 19th 2009, DIW purchased HardCAW TV as a secondary show to CAW is WAR. List of Click-Per-View Events Near the end of each month, DIW produces cross-branded special events known as Click-Per-Views. Here is a list of the the upcoming CPVs in chronological order: *'Turning Tables' *'No Limits' *'Extreme Rules' (an ECW tribute CPV; featuring the ECW alumni) *'Trifecta' (a CPV that host 3 main events) *'Hardcore Revolution' *'Divided We Brawl' (home of the 30-Man Over-the-Top-Rope match) *'InsurrXtion' *'BrawlMania II' (DIW's mega event) Occasional CPVs *'12 Days of Violence' (occasional christmas CPV; home of the 12 Days of Violence Tournament) Championship Belts CAW is WAR *DIW X Division Championship *DIW Youtube Championship *DIW World Tag Team Championship HardCAW TV *DIW Hardcore 24/7 Championship *DIW Tag Team Championship Note: the DIW Championship is vacant and is featured on both brands. DIW CAW is WAR Roster CAW is WAR Staff * O. Caesar - Owner of DIW/ CAW is WAR * Steve E. Firewing - Play-by-Play Commentator * Maxx Starr - CAW is WAR Backstage Interviewer Wrestlers * Captain McCoy * "The Machination" Chris Rock * Da Game * Darren Matthews * De Fight * Diablo * D-Mack * J. Smith * Illution * Marcus Jameson * Masked Marauder * Matt * Pimp Daddy Reign * Reaper * Ryan * Stevi-T * S.O.S. * Stevie Francis * The Exterminator * The Vampire Female Wrestlers * Emily * Nichole * Rebecca Steel Tag Teams * Da Impact Players (Da Game & Marcus Jameson) * Masked Marauder & De Fight * D-Mack & Matt Managers and Valets * Emily - valet of Stevi T * Nichole - valet of Exterminator Unassigned Wrestlers * The Zanzabars (Adam & Paul Zanzabar) * Sean Low Jr. * Grand Master Bling (GMB) DIW HardCAW TV Roster History HardCAW TV Nu-Wrestling Evolution (2005) HardCAW TV originally began in 2005 under the name Nu-Wrestling Evolution, and was in business for a year. It was originally lead by Steve Austin, but it later became a stand-alone show without an owner. The show featured two weekly subshows - NWE Takeout and NWE Brawl - and featured talent of the 'real-world' and the CAW wrestling world. The company was run out of business, however, when NWE lost the financial and TV battle to rival company EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment) - with the stipulation of NWE becoming a single wrestling company again. It later merged with EWE to create an overall company known as New Alliance Federation (NAF) wrestling. This did not last, however, due to creative differences between the two companies, thus ending both companies. HardCAW TV (2009) It was confirmed on December 26th 2008 that NWE would return in 2009 under the name HardCAW TV. Along with the original NWE wrestlers, many new wrestlers have been added to the HardCAW TV roster including M.K.D, the Misfit and Dorian & Riley of the "New York Bluebloods". Roster HardCAW TV Staff * Don E. Jameson - Owner of HardCAW TV * Hardcore Hack - HardCAW TV producer * Kevin Riley - Commissioner * "Judgment" Matt DeVito - Play-by-Play Commentator Wrestlers * Anchor * Andre Rubio * Brian O'Rien * Bronx * Cash Convict * Chris Adams * Danger to Humanity * Deranged * Dorian * El Maniático * Fat Toni * Hardcore Hack (HardCAW TV producer) * HardCAW Ninjas #1 * HardCAW Ninjas #2 * Jack Wild * "Old Guy" Jimmy Jackal * Joe E. Mercy * Justin * Kai Hiroshima * M.K.D. * The Misfit * Pete Trash * Riley * Roinjin Achmed * Runt Well'ard * Sanchez * Sid Fury * Shane Adams * "Slim" Tim Rogers * Trav Jackson Female Wrestlers * Crystal * Kimberly Persia * Martina Islas * Melissa Luther (related to CAW legends the Luther Brothers) * Miss Jodie Tag Teams * The Adams Brothers (Shane & Chris Adams) * The Hack 'n' Jack Connection (Hardcore Hack & Jack Wild) * NYB - New York Bluebloods (Dorian & Riley) * Bronx & Sanchez * The Rejects (The Misfit & Trav Jackson) * HardCAW Ninjas (#1 & #2) Managers and Valets * Crystal - valet of Justin * Kimberly Persia - valet of Andre Rubio * Miss Jodie - valet of the New York Bluebloods * Mr. Mohindra - manager to Deranged * Petri - manager to Danger to Humanity Unassigned Wrestlers * A.K. Star Non-CPV Events * Full Throttle * Bingo Hall Bash (show held at the former ECW arena) Extras Recurring Segments * Roinjin's Eye Sugar (WTF?) - with Roinjin Achmed (exclusive to HardCAW TV) * The Crap Shoot! - with Steve E. Firewing & Ray-Man * Ryan's Extreme Talk - with Ryan (exclusive to CAW is WAR) Links *http://uk.youtube.com/user/firewing0 : Creator's youtube channel *http://z8.invisionfree.com/DeepImpactWrestling: DIW Forums